Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various forms of terminals make use of validators for accepting payment (for example by way of currency notes). Examples include electronic gaming machines (such as poker machines or slot machines), vending machines (such as those used to dispense food and/or beverages), and banking machines (such as ATM machines).
There is a need in the art for improved validators, and more generally for new and improved systems and methods for providing interaction with a terminal.